Otherself Clan
by Hoshi Heart
Summary: Esiste un Clan che è composto soltanto da donne, ma non sono umane, sono Otherself. Ora questo Clan si è unito a Konoha, e ha reclutato dodici nuovi membri uno dei quali è la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruko Uzumaki. ATTENZIONE. YURI. SE NON TI PIACE NON LEGGERE ON HIATUS FOR A FUTURE REWRITE IN ENGLISH
1. capitolo 1

AN: Benvenuti alla mia seconda Fic, non ho informazioni di inizio, tranne il fatto che ho impiegato non so quanto tempo per non fare questo prologo leggibile.

declaimer: non possiedo ne Naruto, ne Black Rock Shooter.

In un mondo di ninja e guerre, esistono nove entità fatte di pura energia (Chakra) chiamate Bijuu, ognuna di loro aveva un nome ma la gente, non sapendo che possedevanon nome, li chiamava col loro numero di code, i Bijuu vivevano liberi lontano dagli esseri umani, ma cento anni fa un uomo, ossessionato dal potere e dall'odio, conoscuto come Madara Uchiha utilizzo il potere del dei suoi occhi, lo Sharingan, riuscì a controllare il più potente dei nove Bijuu, il Kyuubi, e lo usò come arma per cercare di sconfiggere il suo più grande nemico, Hashirama Senju lo Shodaime Hokage di Konoha. La battaglia finale tra Madara e Hashirama si concluse a favore di quest'ultimo, grazie al suo mokutot che aveva il potere di placare i Bijuu. Dopo aver ucciso Madara, Hashirama sigillò il Kyuubi all'interno di sua moglie Mito Uzumaki la prima Jinchuuriki, e cosi fece per gli altri otto Bijuu e li distribuì a gli altri Villaggi Ninja per per mantenere un equilibrio di potenza ed evitare future guerre, tuttavia negli anni futuri scoppiarono altre guerre, l'ultima fu vinta da Konoha grazie a due eventi, la distruzione del loro alleato Uzushio da parte di Iwa, Kumo, e Kiri che costo loro gravi perdite, tanto che Kumo e Kiri dovettero ritirarsi dalla guerra poco dopo, il secondo evento era conosciuto come Minato Namikaze il futuro Yondaime Hokage.

Quattro anni fa, un uomo mascherato, che sosteneva di essere Madara Uchiha, liberò il Kyuubi dal suo secondo Jinchuuriki, Kushina Uzumaki, e con il suo Sharingan prese il controllo della sua mente e gli ordinò di distruggere Konoha, cosa piuttosto inutile visto che il Kyuubi ci sarebbe andato lo stesso per uccidere tutti gli Uchiha. I piani di 'Madara'  
>vennero ostacolati dal Yondaime che non solo riuscì ha sconfiggerlo, obbligandolo ha fuggire, ma sigillò il Kyuubi all'interno sua figlia, e di Kushina, Naruko Uzumaki.<p>

Un anno fa il Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, per rinforzare il villaggio dalle perdite fece unire a Konoha un Clan molto potente e particolare, Il Clan Otherself, un clan conosciuto per quello che era al confine tra un Hidden Justu e un Kekkei Genkei, un Justu che trasformava l'utente in un Otherself. Un altro motivo per cui era conosciuto era che i membri avevano strani nomi ed erano tutti di sesso femminile, infatti tutti i membri erano adottate, fatta eccezione per le tre figlie gemelle del Capo Clan.

Il Capo Clan, conosciuta come White Rock Shooter, aveva accettato ha due condizioni: numero uno, il suo Clan aveva un posto nel Consiglio, numero due, per un intero lei avrebbe potuto far unire al suo Clan qualunque orfana di Konoha volesse, ha causa del fatto che, anche se molto forti, il numero dei membri rimasti erano davvero pochi.

Dopo quasi un anno di ricerche, White aveva trovato ben undici ragazze tra i quattro e i dieci anni di cui, una che non poteva camminare, una nata senza il braccio destro, una con un corpo molto fragile,una che aveva perso un occhio, due gemelle, e una che aveva iniziato l'accademia Ninja da poco, White non poteva reclutare le Kunoichi, ma quelle in allenamento erano ancora civili. Attualmente White vagava per le strade di Konoha con la strana sensazione che aveva ancora finito di controllare tutte le orfane del villaggio, sensazione che fu confermata quando vide una bambina di quattro anni che rovistava nella spazzatura in cerca di cibo "Ma che abbiamo qui." inizio a parlare spaventando la bambina "Sai non ricordo di averti incontrato prima, e io ho incontrato tutte le orfane di questo villaggio."

Finito di parlare, White guardo meglio la bambina, indossava una maglietta con un simbolo a spirale e dei pantaloncini molto sporchi, aveva i capelli rosso cremisi e gli occhi viola, e aveva dei segni che sembravano baffi di volpe sulle guance.  
>La bambina guardo la donna con molta paura, oggi era il suo compleanno e l'anniversario della sconfitta del Kyuubi, e Hokage-Jiji, l'unica persona in tutto il villaggio, oltre ad alcuni Anbu, che non la odiava, le aveva detto che era molto pericoloso per lei uscire di notte durante quel giorno. Ora, era stata di recente cacciata dall'orfanotrofio, non mangiava da giorni, e questa strana donna in bianco, anche se sembrava essere una quindicenne qualcosa le diceva che era molto più vecchia, l'aveva vista e si comportava come se non sapeva chi fosse.<p>

White noto la paura della bambina "Non avere paura Piccoletta, ora faro un piccolo test, se non succede niente ti lascerò in pace, se invece succede qualcosa ti potrai unire al mio Clan, ma non sperare solo in undici hanno avuto questa fortuna."

La bambina spalanco gli occhi per lo shock, la strana donna in bianco le aveva appena detto che se avesse superato un test l'avrebbe adottata nel suo Clan ma lei era comunque sospettosa "Come faccio a sapere che non stai mentendo e che non mi farai del male?"

"Bè, per diventare ufficialmente un membro del Clan dovrai apprendere un Justu, e fa parecchio male impararlo, per il resto puoi chiedere in giro, cerco nuovi membri da quasi un anno. Ma basta parlare vediamo se possiedi le qualità che servono per unirti al Clan Otherself" dette queste ultime parole fece i segni per usare un Justu e mise una mano sulla testa della bambina la quale sentì qualcosa di strano e la sua visione divenne completamente buia.

Poco dopo la bambina si sveglio in un posto desolato e privo di vita, non appena riuscì ad alzarsi senti una voce dire "Lo sai Piccoletta, ai proprio un bel Otherworld."  
>"Io mi chiamo Naruko non Piccoletta! E soprattutto dove mi ai portata?" urlo isterica Naruko.<p>

"Bé, siamo nel tuo Otherworld, Naru-Chan. Questo è una specie di mondo che esiste all'interno dell'anima di un numero esiguo di ragazze, come possono esistere e come si formano non lo so, l'unica che lo sa è Caster, ma quando a provato a spigarmelo non ci ho capito niente" spiego White con un tono allegro.

"Questo spiega perchè la mia prigione ha assunto questo bel panorama." disse una voce sarcastica.

Naruko e White si voltarono per vedere a chi apparteneva la voce, il proprietario era una donna incredibilmente bella, il suo vestita vestito era un magnifico kimono rosso, i suoi capelli erano di un color rosso sangue, gli occhi dello stesso colore e la le pupille erano a fessura, e la taglia del suo busto era una perfetta C-Cup, ma quello che catturo la loro attenzione erano i segni di baffo sulle guance come quelli di Naruko, le orecchie da volpe sulla testa, e le nove code che le spuntavano dalla schiena, questo ultimo particolare era quello che aveva impedito a White di attaccare la donna, perchè spiegava la sua presenza all'interno dell'Otherworld.

"Non mi aspettavo che il Kyuubi fosse una femmina o che fosse una tale bellezza." disse White con un tono giocoso.

"Neanche tu sei messa male, personalmente preferisco le ragazze carine a quelle sexy." rispose il Kyuubi con lo stesso tono.

le due si scambiarono qualche altra battuta prima che Naruko urlo esasperata "HAI APPENA INCONTRATO IL KYUUBI E CI STAI PROVANDO CON LEI!"

"Ehi, sono la madre single di tre gemelle della tua stessa età, devo pur trovarle un altro genitore." rispose imbronciata White, "Comunque sembra che stai prendendo parecchio bene il fatto di essere la prigione vivente del più potente dei Bijuu."

"Lo so da almeno un anno, ma il posto in cui ci trovavamo era la mia mente, a proposito perchè negli ultimi mesi non ti sei fatta sentire?" le chiese Naruko.

"Non potevo" rispose il Kyuubi "La mia anima si è stata trasportata nel tuo Otherworld quando si è manifestato, lasciando il mio Chakra nel tuo corpo" dopo guardò White e disse "Non mi sono ancora presentata, io sono Akane la Kyuubi no Kitsune" si presento Akane.

"Piacere di conoscerti Aka-Chan, io sono White Rock Shooter, capo del Clan Otherself."

Naruko non poté far a meno di dire "è il nome più strano che abbia mai sentito."  
>"E dovresti sentire i nomi delle mie figlie, comunque anche tu dovrai avere un nome strano dopo che ti sarai unita al Clan." rispose White con noncuranza.<p>

Naruko sbatté le palpebre in confusione "Ripeti l'ultima parte, avrei giurato che avresti detto che per unirmi al tuo Clan, dovrei cambiare il mio nome." la confusione divenne orrore quando White ebbe un sorriso divertito che sembrava stesse per dividerle a meta la faccia, successivamente White spiego tutto quello che sarebbe successo dopo essersi unita al Clan, e cosa erano le Otherself e che cambiamenti portavano "Allora dopo che sarai diventata una Otherself i tuoi occhi cambieranno forma, e il tuo sangue diventerà nero più un altro colore che varia da un Othersel all'altro, quasi sempre è lo stesso colore degli occhi. Poi abbiamo i vantaggi, avrai un alta tolleranza del dolore e un alta capacita rigenerativa, e dato che sei una Jinchuuriki sarai parecchio difficile da uccidere, tra i quindici e i venticinque anni smetterai di invecchiare, poi le tue capacita fisiche sono molto più alte del normale, avrai un arma personale che si adatta alle tue capacita e potrai farla apparire a piacimento, e con parecchio allenamento potrai avere nuove abilita, io ad esempi ho un diverse armi da usare, e per finire tutte le Otherself possono far apparire una fiamma, che funziona come un Power Up, in uno dei loro occhi."

Naruko dopo aver pensato alle varie conseguenze possibili chiese "Questo Justu per diventare Otherself è pericoloso?"

"Come ho già detto fa male, ma le uniche che muoiono sono quelle senza un Otherworld e se sopravvivono sono parecchio deboli paragonate a quelle che ne hanno uno." le rispose White.  
>"Quando devo cambiare nome"<p>

"Quando diventerai una Otherself, cioè tra qualche ora, visto che Caster, per una volta, è nel villaggio, e devo prendere la tua ultima domanda come un si?" chiese alla fine.

"Certo." le rispose.  
>"Grande! Bè, penso che sia ora di andarsene, Aka-Chan è stato un vero piacere conoscerti" disse White eccitata.<p>

"Anche per me, forse la prossima volta potremmo conoscerci meglio, magari in una maniera più intima" le disse Akane con un sorriso perverso ricambiato da White, ma prima che possa rispondere Naruko si intromise "VOI DUE NON FARETE UN BEL NIENTE NEL MIO OTHERWORLD!"

Detto questo White decise di lasciare l'Otherworld, non prima di aver dato un bacio appassionato ad Akane, facendo rimanere Naruko in uno stato di puro shock.

Dopo essere uscite dal Otherworld, e dopo che Naruko si riprese, lei chiese "Cosa diavolo è appena successo tra voi due?!"

"Certe persone capiscono che sono fatte l'una per l'altra non appena si incontrano" Le rispose White giocosa.

"E il fatto che voi due avete personalità simili aiuta?" chiese Naruko, alla quale stava venendo uno strano tic all'occhio.

"Yup"

Prima che potessero avviarsi al luogo dove vivevano le Otherself, le due videro una grossa folla inferocita.  
>"Oh no, stanno cercando me" Disse Naruko terrorizzata, ora capiva perchè Hokage-Jiji le aveva detto che era pericoloso per lei quel giorno.<br>"Ehm, che succede" chiese White confusa e preoccupata.

"Succede che se quelli mi trovano mi picchieranno per non so quanto per poi uccidermi, se non arrivano gli Anbu. Tutto perchè sono così stupidi da credere che io sia Akane in forma umana!" rispose Naruko con un misto di rabbia e panico.

"Allora non possa proprio lasciare che questa gente ti trovi" Dette queste parole White fece apparire la sua White Scythe ed inizio ha massacrare la folla.

Quando il massacro finì, White prese Naruko come fosse un sacco e disse "è ora di andare a casa."

Qualche giorno dopo ci fu in incontro del Consiglio, per essere più precisi l'ultimo giorno della ricerca di White. Ora dopo aver discusso delle solite cose, un membro del Consiglio Civile disse "Hokage-Sama non si è ancora scoperto chi ha ucciso quella folla?" tutto il consigli civile era furioso, perchè quella folla aveva il compito di uccidere la mocciosa Kyuubi.

"Sono spiacente ma non si è ancora scoperto nulla" rispose il Sandaime, che al contrario del lato Civile del Consiglio, era molto felice che quella folla era stata uccisa, di sicuro stavano cercando Naruko e se lui avesse scoperto chi era il responsabile gli avrebbe dato i suoi più sinceri ringrazziamenti.

White pensò un attimo prima di dire ad alta voce "Se intendete dire quei tizzi che volevano uccidere Naru-Chan il giorno del suo compleanno, allora sono stata io."  
>"Hai protetto quel demone!" disse un membro del Consiglio Civile, solo per venire colpito alla testa da un Kunai lanciato dal Sandaime "Sapete benissimo quale è la punizione per aver chiamato Naruko un Demone o dire il suo segreto!" Tuonò furioso.<p>

"Se per 'Segreto' intendi il fatto che è la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi lo sapevo già, quegli idioti andavano in giro urlando di dover uccidere la mocciosa Kyuubi e qualcosa sul dover finire quello che aveva iniziato il Yondaime disse White con un tono di noncuranza.

Dopo che la riunione finì il Sandaime andò da White per ringraziarla per aver salvato Naruko e averla fatta entrare nel Clan.  
>"Non c'è bisogno di ringraziarmi, tra l'altro dovresti vare qualcosa per la donna che gestisce il suo vecchio orfanotrofio, la buttata per strada dicendo che i demoni non meritano di stare lì". Dopo aver sentito queste parole il Sandaime chiamò uno dei suoi Anbu "INU"<p>

"Si. Hokage-Sama?" Chiese un ambu con una maschera da cane e con i capelli che sfidavano la gravità.

"Sai cosa fare!" detto questo il l'Anbu si congedò.

"Bè, io vado." disse White ma prima di andarsene disse "A proposito, ti ricordo che una volta diventata Otherself Naru-Chan ha dovuto cambiare il suo nome"

"E adesso come si chiama?" chiese il Sandaime preoccupato per quale razza di nome le avrebbero potuto dare.

White ebbe uno dei suoi sorrisi che dividevano la faccia a metà "Red Maelstrom Fox".

AN: e... finito. Non sapete quanto ci ho messo per far venire questo prologo leggibile, comunque vorrei solo dire che il numero totale dei membri del Clan Otherself, contando Naruko e le altre undici, e di ventidue.


	2. capitolo 2

AN: OK prima di iniziare ecco un voi una descrizione di alcuni membri del Clan Otherself.

**White Rock Shooter**

Soprannome: White, Morte Bianca.

Età: non lo sa neanche lei, ma è intorno ai Duecento Anni.

Sangue: Magenta.

Ruolo: Capo Clan, membro del Consiglio del lato Shinobi, Elite Jonin di Konoha.

Personalità:White per la maggior parte del tempo è giocosa e infantile, o incurante delle cose, tanto molti si chiedono come abbia fatto a non causare la rovina del suo Clan, ma quando la situazione lo richiede. Nasconde un lato sadico ed assetato di sangue che si manifesta quando si preannuncia una battaglia... se si possono chiamare così. Lei è anche estremamente protettiva nei confronti delle altre Otherself che fanno parte del Clan, soprattuto nei confronti delle sue tre figlie gemelle e Mael, che dopo il fidanzamento con Akane ha iniziato a vedere come sua quarta figlia.

Bio: White è il capo del Clan da almeno cinquanta anni, il suo passato e per lo più sconosciuto, anche alle altre Otherself. Era piuttosto nota come un combattente neutrale durante le guerre Ninja, nel senso che quando scoppiava una battaglia lei ci partecipava uccidendo entrambi i lati, fatta eccezione per la terza nella quale era più concentrata ha trovare una casa e nuovi membri per il clan morente. Il Sandaime Hokage la fece unire a Konoha, insieme al suo Clan perchè sapeva che con la sua reputazione avrebbe potuto scoraggiare possibili attacchi al villaggio.

Abilità: White in combattimento si basa esclusivamente su i suoi poteri Otherself, che comprendono un vasto arsenale di armi, tra cui la sua preferita la White Scythe. White è anche capace di amplificare la fiamma nel suo occhio, generare un potente urlo sonico semplicemente soffiando, e trasportare la gente fisicamente nel suo Otherworld dove può scatenare tutta la sua potenza. in sintesi, c'è un motivo se lei è il Capo di un Clan di sole combattenti.

Le piace: Le sue figlie, la sua fidanzata Akane, il suo Clan, combattere, sfidare Dragon a sfide assurde.

Non le piace: chi tratta male il suo Clan, perdere a qualcosa, il lavoro d'ufficio, le spiegazioni di Caster, chi maltratta le sue figlie e il suo Clan.

**Dragon Slayer**

Soprannome: Dragon, La Domatrice, Dragon-Mama (dai bambini del suo orfanotrofio e le Otherself originarie di Konoha, meno Mael).

Età: 142.

Sangue: Giallo-Oro.

Ruolo: Elite Jonin di Konoha, Direttrice di un orfanotrofio.

Personalità: Dragon ha una personalità incredibilmente sadica e sanguinaria, tanto che avvolte spaventa anche White, sua rivale e migliore amica, però quando e intorno ai bambini diventa molto gentile e cordiale, soprattutto con gli orfani del suo orfanotrofio e le altre Otherself bambine. E anche la più protettiva nei confronti delle altre Otherself, infatti è quella che a ucciso tutti quelli che hanno trattato male Mael.

Bio: Dragon divenne una Otherself quando aveva venti anni, e provò un senso di rivalità unilaterale e odio nei confronti di White dal loro primo incontro, le due iniziarono ad andare d'accordo solo settanta anni dopo, adesso le due hanno soltanto una rivalità amichevole. Parecchio sconosciuta durante la prima della sua vita, iniziò ha farsi un nome durate la prima e la seconda Grande Guerra, a causa del fatto che inizio a sfidare White a chi riusciva ad uccidere più nemici. Qualche anno dopo che il Clan si unì, costruì un orfanotrofio per tutti i bambini che vivevano per strada.

Abilita: proprio come White, Dragon fa uso esclusivo delle sue abilita da Otherself, la sua arma, lo spadone Dragon Domination, e il suo terrificante esercito di draghi che vivono nel suo Otherworld, tuttavia è in grado di farne uscire solo pochi alla volta.

Le piace: Combattere, uccidere, i bambini, sfidare White a sfide assurde, il suo Clan.

Non le Piace: Chi maltratta i bambini e il suo Clan, perdere contro White, Danzo , dopo che ha tentato di reclutare alcuni dei suoi bambini nei suoi Anbu Ne.

**Elder Caster**

Soprannome: Caster, Caster-Obaa-Chan (da Mael e, successivamente, tutte le Otherself).

Età: Sconosciuta, ma secondo White quando lei era una bambina Caster viveva già da parecchio.

Sangue: Nero.

Ruolo: E la responsabile di far diventare le ragazze Otherself.

Personalità: Caster ha una grande fame di conoscenza e per questo è sempre in viaggio, si irrita quando ci sono cose non interessanti. Anche se è molto intelligente, è nota per agire di impulso e per essere un po piromane. Le piace insegnare e spesso cerca di insegnare varie cose alle altre Otherself, fallendo miseramente.

Bio: Il passato di Caster e sconosciuto, ma si pensa che possa essere una contemporanea del Saggio dei Sei Sentieri per il quale prova una forte antipatia, infatti lo chiama Baka-Sennin. Lei ha scoperto l'esistenza degli Otherworld e conosce tutto sulle Otherself.

Abilita: Sconosciute.

Le piace: il Clan, imparare, insegnare ai membri del Clan, le esplosioni.

Non le piace: Baka-Sennin, gli Uchiha, gli Hyuga (meno Hinata), le cose non interessanti, essere chiamata Obaa-Chan.

AN: le prossime nei capitoli successivi, ed ora godetevi la lettura.

Declaimer: Non possiedo nulla.

Nella grande casa in cui viveva il Clan Otherself, detta anche Otherhouse, la più giovane delle Otherself, Red Maelstrom Fox, chiamata semplicemente Mael, dormiva sonni tranquilli, almeno fino ha quando una ragazza che indossava quella che sembrava una divisa da marinara a maniche lunghe, stivali corti, un bracciale con un pentagramma sul braccio sinistro, e una benda sull'occhio destro, aveva una corporatura abbastanza piccola da far pensare che avesse qualche anno in meno, e un espressione incredibilmente calma, entrò nella sua stanza e iniziò a trascinarla per la gamba fino alla sala da pranzo, ignorando le sue proteste e i suoi lamenti quando scesero per le scale. Una volta che la testa di Mael colpì l'ultimo gradino la ragazza lascio andare la sua gamba.

"Matagi-chan, si può sapere perchè devi sempre svegliarmi così?!" urlo Mael.

"Nessun motivo. Ora muoviti prima che le gemelle si mangino tutto!" rispose la ragazza, ora identificata come Matagi.

Mael si diresse immediatamente verso la sala da pranzo per paura di perdere la colazione.

Dopo colazione, Mael e Matagi si diressero verso l'Accademia Ninja insieme a Insane, Beast e Star, le tre figlie gemelle di White.

Quel giorno si sarebbe tenuto l'esame di laurea e Mael era incredibilmente eccitata, soprattutto perchè non vedeva l'ora di mostrare le sue vere capacità e dare una lezione a Sasuke-Teme.  
>Matagi invece guardava la Otherself piena di energia con un leggero sorriso, e sperava che dopo la laurea fossero nella stessa scuadra.<br>Le gemelle speravano semplicemente che la loro madre infantile non venisse a spiarle durante l'esame.

Dopo che arrivarono in classe si sedettero vicino a Hyuuga Hinata, una delle poche persone che avevano fatto amicizia con Mael.  
>Hinata era una delle poche persone degne di nota in classe, lei era l'erede del clan Hyuga ma per fortuna era molto diversa dal suo Clan, infatti Hinata era molto gentile, cordiale e non le piaceva combattere, Hinata aveva anche problemi di fiducia che le impediva di mostrare il suo vero potenziale.<p>

Gli altri degni di nota erano: Nara Shikamaru, che come tutti i Nara, era incredibilmente pigro ma molto intelligente, anche per un Nara.

Vicino a Shikamaru c'era il suo migliore amico, Akimichi Choji che era esattamente il modello classico di un Akimichi, molto sovrappeso e stava sempre a mangiare qualcosa.

Qualche posto più avanti troviamo Inuzuka Kiba e il suo Ninken Akamaru. Kiba era un ragazzo un po presuntuoso, e parecchio impulsivo e irascibile però era anche un amico fedele e simpatica con cui stare.

Non molto distante c'è Aburame Shino, che come tutti gli Aburame, era inespressivo, molto logico e teneva parte del volto nascosto.

Punti dolenti sono Yamanaka Ino e Haruno Sakura, perchè? Semplice, le due ragazze hanno il peggior caso di Fangirlismo che si sia mai visto, soprattutto Sakura.

Vittima sfortunata dell'interesse delle Fangirl era Uchiha Sasuke... dimenticate quello che ho appena detto, il moccioso merita le sue sventure. Sasuke era arrogante, coglione totale, incredibilmente viziato dal Consiglio Civile e si credeva superiore solo perchè era l'ultimo Uchiha.

E per finire abbiamo le più importanti, le Otherself.

Oltre a Mael c'erano Black Matagi, Insane Black Rock Shooter, Black Rock Shooter Beast, e Black Star Rock Shooter.

Visto che di Matagi abbiamo già avuto una descrizione, passiamo direttamente alle gemelle.

Le gemelle erano quasi una copia sputata della madre, le uniche differenze erano il colore dei capelli, nero, e gli occhi, blu per Beast e Star e viola per Insane.  
>Tra di loro le gemelle si distinguevano per i capelli: tutte e tre hanno codini gemelli irregolari con la destra corta e la sinistra lunga, ma quelli di Insane erano lisci, quelli di Stella erano leggermente più corti e irti di quelli di Insane, Quelli di Beast erano semplicemente corti e irti.<br>Altro tratto di distinzione erano, come già detto, gli occhi e i vestiti: Insane indossava un armatura che copriva il suo top bikini nero che lasciava lo stomaco scoperto, un paio di pantaloncini molto corti con due cinture incrociate, le bracci e le gambe erano blindate e nel codino sinistro aveva un ornamento simile a una corona, e per finire aveva una cicatrice irregolare sullo stomaco.  
>Star indossava una giacca nera a maniche lunghe con il simbolo di una stella, pantaloncini, guanti e stivali corti, e sotto la giacca soltanto un bikini nero, il che è strano visto che la giacca era aperta e lei, come sua madre e le sue sorelle, era più piatta di una lastra di vetro.<br>Beast indossava una canottiera, una gonna scandalosamente corta e, per fortuna, dei pantaloncini altrettanto corti, aveva dei guanti blindati simili a degli artigli e degli stivali blindati che andavano fino alle caviglie, e per finire una collana con cinque stelle bianche.  
>Per finire abbiamo le personalità:Tutte e tre erano nate senza emozioni (non si sa se è perchè erano nate Otherself o perchè erano le figlie di White) ma ognuna aveva iniziato a sviluppare una personalità propria, Insane era incredibilmente stoica ed era anche una maniaca della battaglia, Beast era una testa calda di prima categoria, Star era un po infantile e giocosa. Star e Beast avevano cominciato a sviluppare più emozioni da qualche anno.<p>

E per finire abbiamo Red Maelstrom Fox. Dopo che divenne una Otherself, Mael ebbe finalmente un infanzia e aveva sviluppato una personalità un po Happy-Go-Lucky, sfortunatamente ci sono voluti tre anni prima che quelli che la odiavano capirono che tentare di attaccarla equivaleva a morire, e grazie a questo Mael era anche più matura della sua età.  
>Mael indossava: pantaloni Anbu e una maglietta arancione bruciato, una giacca come quella di Star, ma rossa, lunga, e invece di una stella aveva il simbolo di una volpe, aveva anche una collana con lo stesso simbolo, e un paio di guanti e stivali.<p>

Adesso possiamo tornare alla nostre Otherself.

Dopo che Iruka, l'unico insegnante che non aveva tentato di sabotare l'insegnamento di Mael, aveva spiegato ritirato i fogli del test scritto, si diressero per quello del lancio degli shuriken e kunai.

Mentre aspettavano il loro turno, le gemelle si guardavano in giro "Sembra che White-Kaa-san non sia ancora venuta a spiarci." disse Insane, sua madre era capace di farle provare sempre le emozioni indesiderate.

"Tranquille, Akane-Kaa-chan sta tenendo 'occupata_'_ White-Kaa-Chan da dopo la colazione" disse Mael con un sorriso volpino stampato in faccia.

"Non voglio sapere cosa cazzo intendi per impegnata, ma è meglio che duri qualche altra ora, perché l'ultima volta che White-Kaa-san è venuta a spiarci è stato fottutamente imbarazzante." si lamento Beast, per poi essere colpita in testa da Insane per il suo linguaggio.

"Beast-Onee-Chan è il tuo turno." informò Star.

Dopo il test di lancio c'era il test di Taijutsu. Dopo vari patetici incontri, quella tra Ino e Sakura era più una Cat Fight, ce ne sono stati alcuni interessanti, tra cui Insane VS Beast, Matagi VS Star.  
>Ora avevamo Mael VS Sasuke.<p>

"Perchè sento puzza di abbinamento truccato?" Chiese Beast.

"Non ne ho idea. Popcorn?" offrì Star alle sue sorelle e Matagi (non chiedete dove la preso, perchè è sconosciuto anche all'autore).

"Allora Teme, pronto ad incontrare il pavimento." provocò Mael.

Sasuke sbuffò "Come se potesse succedere, io sono un Uchiha e tu una nessuno.".

"Bla, bla, bla, non sai dire altro?".

Sasuke non rispose e si limito a fissarla con rabbia.

Quando Iruka diede il via, Sasuke attaccò immediatamente, il ragazzo sarà anche più abile e veloce di un Genin medio ma Mael, come tutte le Otherself, era stata addestrata da White, uno dei risultati erano gli ottimi riflessi (Chiunque li avrebbe se una pazza gli sparasse con un gatling per ore).

Mael schivava gli attacchi che se nulla fosse e dopo un minuto decise di finirla. Mael schivò il pugno diretto al suo volto per poi colpirlo allo stomaco e successivamente al volto facendogli perdere i sensi.

I presenti guardavano shockati da quello che avevano appena assistito, meno le Otherself, che sapevano già come sarebbe finita, e le Fangir,l che urlavano rabbiose che il loro Sasuke-Kun aveva perso, per fortuna, Insane diede loro uno dei suoi sorrisi psycho facendole smettere immediatamente.

Successivamente c'era l'ultimo test il test Ninjutsu, che chideva di eseguire, un Henge, un Kawarimi, e un Bushin, per fortuna non specificavano che tipo di Bushin volevano perchè le Otherself non erano capaci di eseguirlo.

Le Otherself uscivano dall'accademia portando i loro Itai-Ate come una cintura, meno Matagi che lo portava al braccio destro. Mentre si rilassavano le gemelle e Mael ebbero una brutta sensazione.

Prima che potessero rendersene conto le gemelle e Mael vennero intrappolate in un abbraccio da White.

Mentre le gemelle cercavano di liberarsi, Mael e Matagi vennero salutate da Akane, che stava nascondendo le code e le orecchie, Dragon Slayer, rivale di White e figura materna delle Otherself nate a Konoha, tranne Mael che considerava sua figura materna Akane e, successivamente, White, e Maid Ganner, quest'ultima era parecchio inaspettata.

"Dragon-Mama, Akane-San, Maid-San, White-Sama siete venute a congratularvi?" chiese Matagi.

"Certo, le nostre figlie sono appena diventate delle Kunoichi dobbiamo essere le prime a congratularci." rispose Dragon sorridendo calorosamente alla più giovane delle sue figle.

Matagi arrossi, anche se erano passati dieci anni doveva ancora abituassi all'idea di avere una madre.

"Qualcuno non dovrebbe impedire a White-Sama di uccidere le sue figlie?" chiese Maid

"WHITE, TI SAREI GRATA SE NON UCCIDESSI LE NOSTRE FIGLIE!" Urlo Akane, per poi liberare le gemelle e Mael dalla presa di White, le quali ringraziarono la loro altra madre.

"Se volete scusarmi io devo andare a consegnare un rapporto a Hokage-Sama. Ancora congratulazioni per essere diventate Genin." Disse Maid dirigendosi verso la torre dell Hokage, ma si fermò all'improvviso "Dimenticavo. Se stanotte sentite uno sparo state tranquille, sono io che mi sbarazzo della _'spazzatura'._"

Le altre Otherself capirono immediatamente cosa volesse dire.

Quella notte alla Otherhouse ci fu una festa per festeggiare le più giovani delle Otherself che erano ufficialmente diventate Genin. Qualche ora dopo si udì un forte sparo e un certo traditore che tentò di rubare il rotolo proibito dello Shodaime venne ucciso.

AN:

Hoshi: finalmete ho finito questo capitolo, queste ultime settimane sono state terribili e ho avuto pochissima voglia di scrivere.

?: Già, dovresti prenderti una pausa ogni tanto.

Hoshi: *Urla sorpreso* Mael! che ci fai nel mio PC!

Mael: Mi sembrava che ti servisse una spalla, quindi ti affiancherò nelle AN di tutte le tue fic Passate e Future.

Hoshi: perche non inviti anche Hel già che ci sei?

Mael: Buona idea, vado a chiamarla *Va a cercare Hel*

Hoshi: Perchè a me.


	3. Capitolo 3

AN:

Hoshi: Okay, eccovi i profili di Mael e Matagi.

Mael: Yatta!

**Red Fox Maelstrom**

Soprannome: Mael, Kit.

Età: 14.

Sangue: Arancione.

Ruolo: Genin di Konoha.

Personalità: Mael ha una personalità un po Happy-Go-Lucky che nasconde il suo lato maturo, e anche parecchio combattiva e gode di una buona lotta. Mael ama fare scherzi, soprattutto a quelli che non le piacciono, ama anche prendere in giro le sue sorelle e i suoi amici.

Bio: Mael ha vissuto i primi quattro anni della sua vita in un orfanotrofio prima di diventare una Otherself. Fin dalla nascita Mael ha dovuto subire l'odio ingiusto degli abitanti del villaggio ed è andato avanti per altri tre anni prima che loro imparassero la lezione. Questi eventi anno lascito il segno su Mael ed è riuscita a non impazzire senza nascondersi dietro ad una maschera solo grazie alle altre sue Otherself.

Abilità: Mael è un esperta nel Kenjutsu, il suo stile si basa sull'uso di due enormi spade, le Assault Fox, quando non combatte seriamente usa due spade normali. Ha una strana fissazione per i Katon Jutsu. Abilita da Otherself di Mael e simile a quella di Dragon, solo che lei usa delle volpi che vanno d code. Attualmente Mael può convocarne solo fino a tre code senza conseguenze negative.

Le piace: Le sue Madri, le sue Sorelle, le altre Otherself, i suoi amici, le volpi, combattere, allenarsi.

Non le piace: Il Consiglio Civile di Konoha, quelli che non sanno distinguere un rotolo dal kunai, quelli che feriscono i suoi cari, un certo Emo-Teme, una certa Banshee dai capelli rosa.

**Black Matagi**

Soprannome: Matagi.

Età: 14.

Sangue: Viola.

Ruolo: Genin di Konoha.

Personalità: Matagi è esternamente molto calma ma internamente è un esplosione di emozioni. Matagi è Molto rispettosa delle persone (ma solo quelle che lei considera meritevoli), possiede anche una grande pazienza essendo cresciuta con Mael come Migliore amica.

Bio: Matagi è una dei tanti orfani che persero i genitori durante l'attacco di Akane. Quando aveva tre anni il suo occhi destro iniziò a marcire per colpa di una malattia e dovettero rimuoverlo. Matagi ha di recente iniziato a sviluppare una cotta per Mael senza accorgersene.

Abilita: Matagi è un esperta nel combattimento a lunga distanza, la sua tattica consiste nel lanciare una gran quantità di kunai con la massima precisione. Lei è anche abile nel corpo a corpo ed usa principalmente due kunai. Matagi possiede un Dojutsu nel suo nuovo Occhio destro che non è in grado di disattivare. Come una Othersef Matagi usa un enorme gunblade chiamato Shotblade.

Le piace: Il suo Clan, sfide di precisione, i suoi amici, Mael (ancora non lo sa).

Non le piace: Quelli che maltrattano i suoi cari, mancare il bersaglio, chi rovina la sua tranquillità.

Hoshi: OK. Ora si ritorna alla storia.

Mael: Non vedo l'ora di sapere chi saranno i membri del mio Team.

Hel: non dimenticatevi il declaimer.

Hoshi: Giusto. Hel, ha te l'onore.

Hel: Hoshi-kun non possiede Naruto o Black Rock Shooter.

-Accademia Ninja di Konoha.

Mael, Matagi, e le Gemelle aspettavano che Iruka arrivasse ad annunciare i Team. Per loro sfortuna dovevano anche sopportare le discussioni isteriche delle Fangirl che potevano essere sentite fino alla Torre dell'Hokage.

Quando Iruka arrivò fece torna l'ordine con il suo **Okina Atama**** no Jutsu** (Big Head no Jutsu). Successivamente fece un dicorso sul fatto che ora erano Genin e Ninja di Konoha, una volta finito fece un annuncio "Prima di annunciare i Team, dovete sapere che due Team avranno un membro che è già diventato Genin da qualche anno. Sai, Strength, potete entrare." una volta chiamati i due Genin entrarono, uno era un ragazzo pallido che aveva il sorriso più falso che si sia mai visto, ma l'attenzione di tutti era concentrata Strength. Perché? Perché è una Otherself.

Strength aveva gli occhi arancioni, capelli bianchi e la pelle un po abbronzata. Indossava un cappuccio nero con fiamme bianche che copriva la bocca, un vestito nero senza maniche con il bordo bianco, calze bianche, scarpe nere metalliche e guanti neri che vanno fino al gomito. Quello che più di tutto catturava l'attenzione era che aveva una coda metallica simile ad uno scorpione.

Strength era sarcastica e sfacciata ma saggia e matura, tanto da comportarsi come un adulta... a volte. Non le piace la violenza, ma il suo stile di combattimento e molto brutale e di rado qualcuno sopravvive quando combatte seriamente. Lei è anche la migliore amica di Mael, insieme a Matagi.

Appena si riprese dallo stupore, Mael si butto su Strength per darle un abbraccio spaccaossa.

"Anche io sono felice di rivederti Mael, ma ora lasciarmi andare... non riesco... a respirare!" disse Strength con la faccia che stava diventando blu per la mancanza di aria.

"Scherzi?! Sei stata via per due mesi per fare quella missione A-Rank, e visto che sei sicuramente tornata ieri questa e la tua punizione!"

La salvezza di Strength venne sotto forma di un'altra **Okina Atama**** no Jutsu **"MAEL TORNA AL TUO POSTO!"

Dopo che l'ordine venne ancora ristabilito, Iruka iniziò ad annunciare i Team. Dall'uno al sei non erano niente di importante, "Team Sette sarà composto da Sai, Haruno Sakura, e Uchiha Sasuke" tutti dovettero proteggersi le orecchie per paura di diventare sordi perché Sakura inizio ad urlare su qualcosa che sembrava "L'amore vince sempre" e "Prendi questo Ino-Pig", per fortuna venne zittita da Iruka.

"Team Otto sarà composto da Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, e Inuzuka Kiba. Team Nove è ancora operativo. Team Dieci sarà composto da Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, e Yamanaka Ino" continuò Iruka fino ad arrivare a "Team Undici sara formato da Black Rock Shooter Beast, Black Star Rock Shooter, e Insane Black Rock Shooter" alla notizia di essere nello stesso Team, le Gemelle sembravano sul punto di saltare dalla gioia, le tre era state sempre insieme fin dalla nascita, infatti era estremamente difficile vederle separate, per i Bijuu le ragazze SONO mentalmente incapaci di stare separate.  
>"E per finire, Team Dodici sarà composto da Black Matagi, Red Maelstrom Fox, e Strength." visto che Mael era meno contenuta delle gemelle diede un enorme abbraccio a Strength e Matagi che iniziarono ad agitarsi implorando aiuto.<p>

Nell'ora successiva i Sensei dei vari Team arrivarono e presero i propri Team, ma quello del Team 12 arrivò per primo.

Mael, Matagi, e Strength ebbero un espressione di puro shock, perché? Perché la loro sensei era Black Gold Saw, l'unica Otherself ed essere vivente capace di incutere terrore a White e Dragon, solo quando è irritata e\o arrabbiata. La maggior parte del tempo e molto gentile, infatti aiuta Dragon a dirigere l'orfanotrofio e per questo viene chiamata Saw-Oba-Chan, questo e anche uno degli altri motivi del loro stupore perchè Saw, proprio come Dragon, prende raramente le missioni.

Saw era una donna alta con i capelli neri lunghi fino alle ginocchia, luminosi occhi rossi e delle corna ricurve simili a quelle di un diavolo di colore nero, ma verso la punta diventavano rosse. Indossava un abbigliamento simile a quello di Star, ma la giacca era diversa e i suoi guanti avevano la forma di artigli scheletrici.

Il Team 12 non era l'unico ad essere shoccato, anche le Gemelle lo erano ma lo shock divento subito orrore ed andarono ad implorarla in ginocchio "Saw-Oba-Chan\San, per favore dicci che White-Kaa-Chan\San non sarà la nostra Sensei!"

Saw diede un sorriso rassicurante alle Gemelle "Tranquille. Il giorno in cui White verra nominata Sensei di un Team sarà il giorno in cui Iwa canterà lodi in nome del Yondaime... non che White-Chan non ci abbia provato.". Alla notizia che la loro madre infantile non sarebbe diventata la loro Sensei, le Gemelle diedero un enorme sospiro di sollievo, ma rabbrividirono al rischi che hanno corso.

Dopo che le gemelle tornarono a posto, Saw disse al suo Team "OK voi tre. Ci vediamo al campo di allenamento numero 49 tra cinque minuti.".

Detto questo se ne andò con un **Shunshin** (Body Flicker) lasciandosi dietro quasi tutta la classe shoccata per quello che avevano appena visto.

-Campo di allenamento numero 49-

Dopo che le Otherself arrivarono Saw inizio a parlare "Allora, prima di iniziare vorrei avvisarvi che, tecnicamente, dovreste fare un altro test per diventare Genin..."

"CHE COSA!?" urlò\chiese Mael ancora ansimante per la corsa, il campo di allenamento non era mica dietro l'angolo.

"...Ma dato che voi tre siete state allenate sin da quando avevate cinque anni da diverse Otherself, me compresa, e Strength è già una Genin, non farò il test." finì Saw ignorando Mael.

"Davvero?" chiesero le tre Otherself.

"Certo. Non volevamo che una di voi ritornasse in accademia per un altro anno per colpa di qualche idiota, così abbiamo fatto nominare due Othersel Jonin-Sensei e fatto la richiesta per formare i Team. Oh, anche le altre tre Otherself che non sono ancora diventate Chunin hanno formato un Team con Cannon come Sensei." Spiegò Saw.

Le tre rabbrividirono alla notizia di quello che potrebbe essere uno dei Team più letali di tutte le Nazioni Elementali, dato che le quattro Otherself diventavano delle vere macchine assassine quando combattevano.

"Saw-Oba-Chan chi è la Sensei delle Gemelle?" chiese Mael curiosa.

"Primo, fino a quando non sarete diventate Chunin mi chiamerete Saw-Sensei. Secondo, non voglio rovinarvi la sorpresa.". disse Saw facendo intuire che sarà qualcosa di divertente per Mael.

Mael inizio a ridacchiare avendo intuito chi era la Sensei delle sue sorelle.

"Allora. Dato che le missioni inizieranno domani vedrò come siete messe col lavoro di squadra." detto questo Saw fece apparire un annaffiatoio e sparse l'acqua in giro, dall'acqua si formarono un centinaio di burattini con indosso stracci e armati di vari armi. Dieci di questi burattini erano potenti quanto una Otherself priva di Otherworld, un altro motivo per cui avevano smesso di reclutarle, se volevano della carne da cannone dovevano semplicemente chiamare Saw.

"Combattiamo come Ninja o come Otherself?" chiese Matagi.

"Per me è uguale." disse Strength essendo incapace di usare Jutsu. Lei non poteva neanche attivare la fiamma sull'occhio che hanno tutte le Otherself e secondo Caster questa è la prima volta che succede.

"Ninja!" escamo Mael entusiasta "È più divertente!".

Detto questo Mael prese un rotolo e fece apparire due spade, Matagi prese due rotoli in cui erano sigillati una gran quantità di kunai, mentre Strength si mise in posizione.

"Pronti... Via"

Tempo Skip no Jutsu- un ora dopo

Dopo aver distrutto i burattini le tre Otherself erano esauste, soprattutto Mael perchè aveva esagerato, "Saw-Sensei... hai per caso... potenziato... quelle cose maledette?" chiese Mael che in qualche modo riusciva ancora a parlare.

"Nope. Ho semplicemente usato il modello per il combattimento" rispose Saw come se non fosse nulla di importante.

"Aspetta un attimo! Quelle cose sono fatte a modelli?!".

"Yup. Ora se volete scusarmi devo andare ha fare rapporto ad Hokage-Sama" rispose Saw andandosene via **Shunshin**.

Qualche secondo dopo Strength chiese "Ichiraku?".

La risposta venne sotto forma di un enorme rombo proveniente dallo stomaco di Mael.

-Ichiraku Ramen-

Quando il Team 12 arrivò trovarono le Gemelle che avevano già mangiato dieci ciotole a testa, Mael non perse l'occasione di farsi due risate e chiese "Allora... come è stato il test di Nana-Chan?".

Nominata la Otherself, le Gemelle quasi soffocarono col loro cibo e, guardando dall'altra parte e arrossendo imbarazzate, risposero all'unisono "Chi ha detto che Nana-Chan è la nostra Sensei?".

"Le vostre facce" rispose Matagi mentre Mael scoppiò a ridere mentre Strength ridacchiava.

"Non è divertente Mael!" urlarono le Gemelle ancora più imbarazzate.

"Si che lo è. Lo è ogni volta che voi tre agite come se aveste un unica mente." e ricominciò a ridere.

Le Gemelle fissarono Mael arrabbiate e imbarazzate. Una volta visti gli sguardi delle sorelle, Mael smise di ridere e disse "Tranquille, sono sicura che Nana-chan non avrà problemi a dover scegliere tutte e tre.".

Dopo questa, le Gemelle arrossirono così tanto da mettere in vergogna anche Hinata e svennero. A quel punto anche Matagi e Strenght scoppiarono a ridere, "Lo sai che quando riprenderanno i sensi ti daranno la caccia per tutto il villaggio?" chiese Strength.

"Si, ma ne vale la pena. Ora mangiamo!".

-Ufficio dell'Hokage-

Ore dopo che il Team 12 aveva finito il loro 'test', tutti i Jonin Sensei avevano finito di testare i loro Team.

"Rapporto" ordino il Sandaime.

"Team 1: Fallito"

"Team 2: Fallito"

"Team 3: Fallito"

"Team 4: Fallito"

"Team 5: Fallito"

"Team 6: Fallito"

"Team 7: Passato... a malapena" disse Hatake Kakashi un Jonin che idossava il suo Hitai-Ate in modo che coprisse il suo occhio sinistro e una maschera che copriva la meta inferiore del volto. "Sasuke e troppo arrogante e vede gli altri come un peso inutile, Sakura possiede il peggior caso di Fangirlismo che abbia mai visto, e Sai... bè Sai è semplicemente senza abilita sociali." disse senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal suo prezioso Icha-Icha.

"Mi sorprende che tu li abbia promossi." disse Sarutobi Asuma, il figlio più giovane dell'Hokage.

"L'ultimo Uchiha e la figlia della Banshee del Consiglio Civile. Ho dovuto promuoverli per la salvezza della mia sanità mentale e le mie orecchie."

"Il Prossimo"

"Team 8: Passato." disse Yuhi Kurenai, una Jonin Promossa di recente, "Kiba ha bisogno di essere meno impulsivo, Hinata deve avere più fiducia in se stessa, Shino non ha probemi."

"Bene, il prossimo."

"Team 10: Passato." Disse Asuma, "Anche Ino è una Fangirl ma sarà più facile da risolvere, Shikamaru e Choji hanno gli stessi problemi dei membri dei loro Clan".

"Me lo immaginavo. Il prossimo.".

"Team 11: Passato." disse Nana Grey.

Nana era la più giovane delle Othersel che non sono nate a Konoha, senza contare le Gemelle.

Nana aveva i capelli grigi e gli occhi dorati. Lei indossava una giacca nera con ornamenti arancioni lunga fino alle ginocchia aperta nella meta inferiore, un paio di piccoli pantaloncini, stivali e guanti neri di media lunghezza, e un fermacapelli arancione.

La personalità di Nana era problematica, fin da quando fu presa da White sembrava ai limiti della sanità mentale e la pazzia a causa di essere l'unica sopravvissuta di una missione suicida. Anche dopo aver superato il suo trauma, durante le missioni è paranoica e se le cose andavano male diventava estremamente pessimista. Quando non è in missione sembrava sempre di buon umore, però rimaneva paranoica e aveva reazioni esagerate.

Lei non si accorge che le Gemelle hanno una cotta per lei e per questo White non ha ancora tentato di ucciderla.

"Niente lamentele?"

"Oltre a White-Sama che è venuta a spiarci? No.".

Alla menzione del comportamento infantile di White, Saw ebbe un Facepalm e gli altri uno Sweetdrop.

"Prossimo".

"Team 12: Passato. Nessun problema o Madri infantili." tutti, meno Nana, ridacchiarono al commento di Saw su White.

"Bene. Se questo e tutto potete andare.".

Time Skip no Jutsu-qualche settimana dopo.

Il Team 12 si dirigeva all'ufficio dell'Hokage per prendere la loro prima missione C-Rank, Mael e Matagi erano parecchio eccitate. Durante le ultime settimane si erano soltanto allenate mentre inviavano dei **Kage Bushin **(quello di Strength era uno di Mael che indossava un **Henge**) per fare le D-Rank.

"Hokage-Sama\Jiji" saluto il Team 12.

"Ah Team 12, vediamo che cosa ho per voi..." inizio il Sandaime per poi essere interrotto da Saw.

"Se è possibile, vorrei prendere una C-Rank.".

"Mi chiedevo quando me ne avreste richiesta una." .

"Bè, dato che Nana-Chan ha ritenuto le Gemelle pronte e te ne ha chiesto una, dovevi aspettarti che noi saremmo venute presto." rispose Mael ghignante, Nana non aveva preso una C-Rank perchè riteneva le Gemelle pronte, ma perché le Gemelle erano riuscite a usare su di lei (senza svenire) l'infame **Puppy Eyes no** **Jutsu**.

"Trattandosi di te, mi aspettavo che me ne chiedeste una il primo giorno.". rispose impassibile il Sandaime.

"Scherzi?! Perdermi le magnifiche D-Rank? Jiji, il lavoro d'ufficio ti ha fatto perdere la tua sanità mentale?".

"Tranquilla. Prima che ciò accada sarò già andato in pensione. Tu piuttosto, sicura di non averne perso un po con gli allenamenti di White?".

"Mi dispiace interrompervi, ma possiamo prendere la missione?". interruppe Matagi, sapendo che i due sarebbero andati avanti per almeno un ora.

"Certo. Allora... vediamo cosa ho per voi." disse il Sandaime mentre controllava le missioni disponibili, "Oh! Eccola!" esclamo per poi spiegare la missione, "Questa sarà utile per vedere come se la cavano Mael e Matagi. Dovrete sbarazzarvi di un gruppo di banditi che opprime un villaggio.".

"Accettiamo la missione Hokage-Sama." disse Saw per poi andarsene con le sue allieve.

"Ci vediamo tra qualche giorno Jiji, sentiti libero di usare un **Katon Jutsu **sui documenti che mi riguardano." salutò Mael.

"Vorrei usare un **Katon Jutsu** su TUTTI questi documenti." brontolò il Sandaime.

Time Skip no Jutsu-il giorno dopo. Notte

In un accampamento in una foresta vicino un piccolo villaggio. Un gruppo di Banditi faceva festa per i recenti guadagni, ma nell'allegria non si accorsero di una piccola volpe nera che si aggirava per l'accampamento. Qualche minuto dopo la piccola volpe se ne andò.

Su un albero, a qualche centinaio di metri di distanza dall'accampamento, si trovava il Team 12 che sembrava aspettare qualcosa. Dopo qualche minuto la piccola volpe si arrampicò sull'albero e andò da Mael. "Uhm... ho capito, puoi andare." la volpe scomparve in una specie di distorsione dello spazio.

"Ci sono quarantasette banditi, tre dei quali sono Genin Nuke-Nin da Ame (Pioggia). Metà dei banditi è ubriaca, l'altra lo sarà presto. Due Nuke-Nin sono ubriachi, l'altro è addormentato. Le guardie sono sul punto di abbandonare il loro posto per unirsi alla festa. Li uccideremo senza sforzo. Potremmo anche mandare dieci burattini e loro completeranno la missione senza un graffio.

"Non ricordavo che le tue volpi erano così utili." disse Strength stupita da quante informazioni avevano ottenuto in così poco tempo.

"Se qualcuno non andasse continuamente in missione se ne accorgerebbe." disse Mael indignata.

"Se cerchi di farmi sentire in colpa, sappi che non funziona." rispose Strength impassibile.

"Mi conosci troppo bene." disse Mael con un sorriso volpino.

"Se voi due avete finito di flirtare, avremo dei banditi da uccidere." intervenni all'improvviso Matagi un po irritata, subito dopo pensò 'Aspetta! Perchè all'improvviso mi da fastidio il modo in cui Mael si comporta con Strength? Lei lo fa così di continuo.'.

Strength arrossì, imbarazzata per il commento, ma nessuno se ne accorse per colpa del cappuccio e del buio.

Mael invece allargò il suo sorriso "Perché? Sei gelosa?"

Questa volta fu Matagi ad arrossire, e questa volta tutti se ne accorsero.

"Ehm... non dovremmo fare un piano d'attacco." disse agitata Saw cercando di riportare la loro attenzione alla missione, lei non aveva bisogno che due delle sue allieve si accorgessero che avevano una cotta per la terza adesso.

Mael guardò Saw e disse "Non c'è nessun piano. Matagi-Chan restera qui e usera la sua Shotblade per uccidere i banditi da lontano mentre io andrò per il corpo a corpo. Agirò quando inizierai a sparare." una volta detto il "piano" Mael scese dall'albero e si diresse verso il campo dei banditi.

Subito dopo Matagi convoco la Shotblade, la quale era un incrocio tra un fucile e una spada enorme. la Shotblade era molto più grande di Matagi.

Dopo essersi messa in posizione, Matagi si tolse la benda e rilevò il suo Sogekigan (Snipe eye), che aveva la forma di un mirino molto avanzato. Questo occhio aveva le stesse funzionalità di un mirino con l'aggiuntiva di: visone notturna, visione termica, visione Chakra, e visione mortale (può veder i i punti dove ha più probabilità di uccidere). Matagi ha ottenuto questo occhi in sostituzione di quello perso prima di diventare una Otherself, ma non sa come disattivarlo e lo tiene sempre coperto perchè consuma molto Chakra e affatica la vista.

Una volta presa la mira e aver attivato la visione termica, Matagi dovette prendersi un paio di secondi per prepararsi mentalmente, questa sarebbe stata la sua prima uccisione. 'Ok Matagi concentrati, la prima uccisione e sempre la più difficile e hai avuto una marea di discorsi solo per prepararti a questo.'. Matagi si accorse che non funziona e che mancava qualcosa, 'Pensa Matagi pensa, cosa può aiutarti a calmarti' dopo qualche minuto le venne in mente Mael, Matagi sorrise e pensò 'Non ti calma, ma almeno quella calamità aiuta' subito dopo tiro il grilletto e uno dei Nuke-Nin si ritrovò con un grosso buco nella testa.

"Finalmente!" disse Mael e iniziò a uccidere i banditi con le sue spade. Dopo che i banditi vennero decimati dalle spade di Mael e le pallottole di Matagi, Mael volle concludere con stile "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Fire Style: Great Fireball no Jutsu)". Una grande palla di fuoco arancione brucio i restanti banditi e Mael fece nota mentale di ringraziare Inu per avergli insegnato questo Jutsu la prossima volta che lo vedeva, lei amava i **Katon Jutsu**.

Una volta che Matagi aveva riposto Shotblade e Mael rinfoderato le spade, dei kunai vennero lanciati contro Mael ma, grazie ai suoi riflessi, riuscirono soltanto a graffiarle la guancia e farle cadere una goccia di sangue arancione (a differenza di quello che credeva White, il sangue delle Otherself non è nero e un altro colore ma un colore che _ha_ riflessi che _sembra_ nero quando esce a schizzi). "A quanto pare ne ho saltato uno. Ma lascerò che anche le altre abbiano il loro divertimento." detto questo il Nuke-Nin venne trapassato da dietro dalla King Saw, la spada di Saw.

"Non avevi detto che c'erano solo tre Nuke-Nin?" Chiese Saw.

"Si stava nascondendo o qualcosa del genere." rispose Mael con noncuranza.

"Sarà meglio se ci assicuriamo di averli uccisi tutti." disse Strength appena arrivata con Matagi.

"Ma se non hai fatto niente!" le urlo Mael.

"Invece si. Ho trovato l'accampamento." rispose tranquilla Strength facendo avere a tutte uno Sweatdrop.

Konoha

Dopo aver fatto rapporto ed essersi fatte pagare per una B-Rank data la presenza di Nuke-Nin, Saw decise di portare le ragazze del Team 12 alle sorgenti termali per farle rilassare dal lavoro d'ufficio, ma ci trovarono qualcuno che fece ghignare Mael come una matta "Nana-Chan!".

"Mael-Chan, Strength-Chan, Matagi-Chan, Saw-San. Sono felice di vedervi sane e salve" Saluto Nana.

"Cosa ti aspettavi che succedesse? Qualche Nuke-Nin di alto rango che passava per caso ci nota e decide di riscuotere la taglia di Saw-Sensei" chiese Strength.

Nana impallidì "Ehm... ecco...".

"Sei stata attaccata da Nuke-Nin di alto rango che passavano per caso durante la missione vero?" chiese Matagi impassibile.

"Si." pianse Nana "pensavo che le Gemelle stessero per morire per colpa mia.".

"Ci vuole di più per uccidere quelle tre." disse Mael che aveva già iniziato a spogliarsi. "Parlando delle Gemelle, stanno già facendo il bagno?" chiese indicando i vestiti appartenenti alle sue sorelle.

"Si. Sembra che amino venire qui, tutte le volte si spogliano subito e corrono via." disse Nana ignara del fatto che andavano via rapidamente e era perché vedere Nana nuda per loro potrebbe essere fatale.

Tutte sweatdrop "Come diavolo fa a non accorgersi di niente!".

Dopo essersi spogliate si diressero verso le sorgenti, tutte indossavano soltanto un asciugamano tranne Mael che mostrava la sua AAA-Cup in tutta la sua gloria (Mael: Scusate un attimo, devo uccidere un certo autore idiota. Hoshi: **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** *I cloni fanno da esca mentre Hoshi si nasconde*).

Matagi e Strength, con la faccia terribilmente rossa, guardavano ovunque tranne che verso Mael.

Poco dopo trovarono le Gemelle che erano già in acqua. Mael accorgendosi che le Gemelle non avevano notato la loro presenza decise di approfittarne "_Ragazze_~"

"Che vuoi?" risposero irritate, quando Mael usa quel tono per loro significa guai, guardando verso di lei per poi arrossire come pomodori perchè Mael era proprio vicino Nana.

Prima che le Gemelle potesse distogliere lo sguardo Mael aveva già tolto l'asciugamano da Nana causando alle tre una enorme epistassi.

Nana urlò preoccupata e andò immediatamente a controllare le Gemelle, ma questo non fece altro che peggiorare la situazione e le terme vennero tinte di blu e viola.

"Ero così preoccupata!" disse Nana abbracciando le Gemelle dopo che ripresero i sensi, e che stavano attualmente lottando per non perderli di nuovo. Qualche minuto dopo la paranoia di Nana si attivo e dopo essere uscita dall'acqua iniziò a guardarsi intorno.

"Cosa sta facendo Nana?" Chiese Akane che era appena arrivata.

"Cerca qualche cazzo di pervertito, come sempre" rispose Beast

"Tutte le volte inizia a cercarli dopo qualche minuto che siamo arrivate, ma non trova mai niente. Anche dopo che a smesso di controllare non riesce a togliersi la sensazione di essere spiata." aggiunse Insane con Star che annuiva d'accordo.

Dopo aver ricevuto l'ultimo pezzo di informazione da sua figlia Akane capì cosa c'era che non andava con Nana "Scusate un attimo!", poco dopo sentirono un urlo e il suono di qualcosa che veniva colpito violentemente. Alcune delle presenti (Saw, Matagi, Strength) capirono immediatamente l'identità del colpevole, le altre (Mael, Insane, Beast, Star) speravano che non era chi pensavano. Le speranze di queste ultime vennero infrante quando Akane entrò trascinando una White inconscia e con un grosso bernoccolo in testa.

AN

Mael: Hel-Chan hai visto quella sottospecie di un autore.

Hel: Attualmente Hoshi-Kun non è disponibile.

Hoshi *Scrive legato ad una sedia*

Mael *Sweatdrop*: Okay. Gli darò un pestaggio dopo.

Hel: Mentre aspettiamo quel momento festeggiamo la vittoria del NaruHina!

Mael: buona idea.

Hoshi: Posso festeggiare pure io.

Hel *Compare un'aura demoniaca* : **Zitto e scrivi**!

Hoshi: Si signora.


End file.
